


Sing out your Feels

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Day 5, Emil can swear and sass, Let's go to a Club, M/M, Michele getting protective of his Emil, Singing, Some characters are mention, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Twins, Victorious AU, almost all character can sing, emimike week, msjasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Mickey and Emil are in a whole different worlds, but both of them share a common interest, which is singing. Mickey heard Emil’s voice when he sing.EmiMike Week Day 5: Let’s go to a club(Currently on Editing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! We're halfway to the Emimike Week. I'm starting to get my write on! Also, you might wanna read the first Victorious AU, at least you can the gist of the plot.
> 
> Also, I don't own Yuri on Ice.

Title: Sing out your feels

Summary: Mickey and Emil are in a whole different worlds, but both of them share a common interest, which is singing. Mickey heard Emil’s voice when he sing.  (EmiMike Week Day 5: Let’s go to a club)

Rating: T

 

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts Highschool, He was sitting in the rest of the class while Phichit and Emil are doing a scene. After the disrupting noise from Yuuri’s phone. Leaving the class two minutes left, Georgi decided to ask what their plans are for their weekends and he points him to have none.

“Hey, guess what Yurio and I are doing tonight?” Emil asked the class, leaving an eerily silence. “There is this place is Los Feliz. There is a karaoke club named “Karaoke Dokie” and they have singing contest at the weekend. So, Yurio and I are gonna do song,”

“I’m picking the song!” The blonde Russian says sharply.

“Yurio’s picking the song,” Emil repeat what Yurio said.

“Hey, Can Mickey and I come too?” Sara rose her hand.

“Sure,”

“Hey, I didn’t say-ow,” He was silence when Sara elbowed her. He was an introvert, he’s not used to too many people.

Yuuri groans wishing that he could come with them, but his twin brother is having his wisdom tooth taken out and has to spend the entire weekend taking care of him. Yuri smug for being a loser only to be called ‘gank’. The next thing he knew class was over.

\---

That night, they went to Karaoke Dokie. It was a cool place for a club. It was a hangout for all teenagers. He saw Phichit, Otabek, Emil and Yurio at the table while he and Sara were two tables apart. He saw Yurio getting up to get a soda and few seconds later he saw a brunette and blonde ladies sat at their table. He noticed their appearance and their outfits, they’re from Northridge. Michele couldn’t make out what they say, but he saw she drank Otabek’s drink, which made the Kazakhstan stared at her blankly.  There wasn’t much to do, so he decided to look at their table to see what unfolds.

He saw Yurio comeback with a glass full of drink and seeing his best bud getting flirted, “Turn around,” The brunette lady turn to him. “Now you see him,”

She stared at the blonde Russian and seeing their height difference, “I don’t see much,” Her statement made him put his drink on the table and glared at him.  Otabek and Phichit tries to break the fight, Mickey knew that Yurio is the Russian punk, he might look like short but he can beat up twice the size of him.

“Mickey?” He looked at his sister who was reading at the menu. “What do you want to eat?”

“Oh, Uhm…” He looked at the menu, deciding what to eat.

After giving their order to the waitress, Sara had some sliders while he had the buffalo nuggets. The DJ of the club decided to have the singing contest begun. He announced a couple of regulars, the Northridge girls are Hailey Furgerson and Tarra Gank. She saw the Hailey taunting Yurio only to reply with a middle finger. The DJ asks what will be their song. They decided to sing ‘Number One’.

The DJ puts on some music. The Northridge girls moved to the stage with their mics. When Hailey started to sing. It was a sour note to his ears, they were good but their ego is much higher than their talent. He looks at Yurio’s table, they did nothing but stared at the singing girls. Yurio had a smile on his face, he can tell he is more annoyed than impress. The audience did nods their heads at the song while some clapped softly.

When the song was over, the audience applauded for their talent. Yurio kept on clapping loudly. “Yeah, were clapping because it’s over!” Yurio shouted which made the girls glare at her. His comment made Otabek and the others giggle. The blonde Russian angrily drank his drink.

“Alright, alright, next up to our singing contest we have Yuri Plisetsky and Emil Nekola!” The Dj announced the two teenagers, Yurio gave them a smug look which made Hailey snort. Yuri and Emil are now on stage, grabbing their microphone. “Okay, guys what’re you gonna throw down with?”

“We’re gonna sing, ‘Give it up,’,” Emil told the Dj the song of their choice.

“Alright! We’re gonna have a little RnB action Tonight~” Emil wiggled his hips at the DJ catchy phrase

“Yeah, just play it.” Yurio told the Dj as he turn his back, putting his hood on.

The DJ puts on the song, the song started with a cool catchy robotic beat, Both teenagers faced the audience as Yurio removes his hood and began singing,

_Someday I’ll let you in,_

_Treat you right,_

_Drive you outta your mind_

_OH~_

Yurio stares at his right cueing Emil’s turn.

_You never met a chick like me,_

_Burn so bright,_

_I’m gonna make you blind,_

Michele was speechless hearing sing Emil sing for the first time. Despite being a guy, he sing in such a female voice which was almost sexy. He saw the Northridge girls reaction after hearing the duo sing, Hailey was silent while Tarra has her mouth open, seeing their talents differ.

_Always want what you can’t have_

_Is it so bad if you don’t get what you wanted,_

_Make you feel good as I whip_

_As I whip you,_

_Into Shape, ya boy_

_Let’s get it started!_

 Michele and Sara began to clap along with the audience. Seeing Yurio’s smooth voice and Emil’s high pitched voice are in perfect harmony. While their personalities are different, I guess opposites do attract. The atmosphere of the club is far different from before, everyone was clapping to the beat, almost everyone stood up except for the Northridge girls who were silent throughout the performance. Throughout the performance when Emil does his part, Michele notices that he was giving him wink. He pretends to look away but to only look at their performance.

_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah~_

_Come a little closer_  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight  
  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving  
  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

After their duet ends, everyone roared in their applause. Emil waves at the crow, thanking them while Yurio smiles at the crow. Both teenagers steps out of stage. The DJ introduces the man who owns the joint and will tell who the winners are.

“Here’s the owner of the joint, the man who signs me check: Joey Fugerson,” Everyone applauded for the owner. Michele’s ears ring when the DJ says ‘Fugerson’.

The owner announces the winners were Hayley and Tarra; which made the girls squeal and to everyone’s dismay. The girls retrieve their trophy.

Michele stood up from his seat. “Hey, Are you bullshiting me!?” He says angrily, to which his Sara’s surprise.

“Mickey calm down,” Sara tries to calm her twin down.

“Those bitches can’t sing!” He points out the obvious, to his twin “It’s like I wanna shove scissors in my ears,”

Otabek decides that it’s time to speak up. “Common, man!”

“These guys have ten times more applause than them,” Phichit supplied Otabek’s point.

Tarra reaches for the mic, “Just sit down,”

“I’ll sit you down!” The Thai teen counters.

“Hey, I own the club. SO I decide who wins,” The owner said clearly.

“Thank you, dad.”

Michele’s observation was right. Everything was rigged from the start. The gang understood the problem. “Wait, why you call him dad unless…” Otabek whispered something in Emil’s ear. “That son of a bitch!” Emil cursed as he folds his arms like a child, The Kazakhstan pats the Czech to calm him.

“Fixed! Fixed!” Michele booed as the crowd followed and began throwing their boos at the cheaters.

“Hey, we won cause we rock,” Tarra says in pride, her ego is bigger than her singing.

“You bitches are all talk but no bark,” Emil swore which made the girls offended and the gang surprised. Michele didn’t knew that an innocent puppy could have fangs.

“Okay that’s it. You two are banned from singing in here.” Hayley said in ultimatum.

“Yeah, fuck off.” Yurio threw a middle finger at the stuck-up girls. The gang left the club in anger.

“Sara, could you have mine to go?” Michele gathered his coat and walk out of the club without a word.

 ---

The next day, Phichit, Michele and Otabek visited Yuuri and Yuki, only to find Yuuri a mess while Yuki tied up, tape on his mouth. Phichit bought them some frozen yogurt for the twins. Yuuri really appreciates the kindness as he explains the whole mess happened in his night. Yuki refuses to take his medication, when he forces to take, he starts swinging on him. Another ring of the doorbell, he asked the guys to untie Yuki, since he needs to flush his gum holes with salt water. He answers the door to find Emil and Yurio and another frozen yogurt earned them another frustration about bringing frozen yogurt.

“I told you to bring him donuts!” Yuri points out,

Emil cringed about the sudden nice Yuri “Why are you being nice?”

“Why do you look fat?” Yuuri was about to point about the insult, but decided not to.

“Yuki,” Yuuri blamed his younger twin for the mess. IT’s not his fault, it’s the wisdom tooth pain talking.

“Oh,” Both teenagers nodded. “Listen we need to talk, it’s important.”

“Fine, let’s go outside,” Yuuri took one last glance at the boys untying Yuki. “I don’t want to be here when they took off the tape on his mouth,” The three teenagers are outside the porch as Yuuri began eating his frozen yogurt.

“So what’s up?” He puts a spoonful of yogurt on his tongue.

Yuri and Emil told them what happened in the club. From the Northridge girls, from the contest, dissing Hollywood Arts, the rigged contest.

“Okay, you got banned from these two mean girls whose dad happens to be the owner of club?”

“Uh-huh,”

“Okay, I hate these bitches.”

“Wanna help us get back at them?” Yuri proposed an idea for payback.

Yuuri really tempted to get back at those girls, “But I have to take care of Yuki,”

Emil reassures that Yurio has a plan to get back. The Japanese teenager was hesitant at first but Yurio made him chose to get back at them or take care of Yuki’s bleeding mouth. Yuuri took a peek inside seeing Yuki is woken up, while the three guys are struggling with Yuki. He closed the door and looks at Yurio. “So the plan?” Both Emil and Yurio smiled evilly with Yuuri part of the plan.

_12 hours later_

Phichit, Otabek and Michele are tired as hell after all the brouhaha that Yuki put through. Yuki is still moaning in pain while Phichit and Otabek are massaging both sides of Yuki’s cheeks while Michele is trying to contact them but to no avail. Yuki moaned in pain loudly which everyone told him to shut up.

Then Yuuri arrived at twelve midnight to all the boys relieve, each of the boys complained the terror they’ve put through. Then the doorbell rang, revealing it was the pair of Northridge girls that they encounter the other night. They came to ‘babysit’ Yuki to his surprise. He gave the girls the instructions to deal with Yuki and went off to Karaoke Dokie, having a special friend of theirs do a song.

_Back at the club_

Apparently it was Georgi was their friend doing a song. He sang in his own voice which pretty cool for a teacher. Everyone cheered at their teacher’s performance at the end of his song, his grind on the floor as he pulled a pulley, releasing some water on top of him. Everyone at the club roared in their applause. The gang give their teacher a big hug. It really was the time of their lives.

\---

Everyone called it a night as everyone went back to their homes. Emil was actually asleep at the time, The Italian volunteered to take him home with him. Michele drag Emil back to his house and to his bedroom.

When he puts Emil on his bed, The Czech stirred starting to wake up from his sleep. “Mickey? Is that you?”

He reaches for his lamp and turned on the light, “Yeah, it’s me,” He smiles softly at his Czech friend.

“I must’ve dosed off,” He grabs his throbbing head, “Do you mind if I stay here?”

He didn’t need to answer to that, He leaned closer to Emil and give him a hug.  Emil snuggled closer at Mickey’s shoulder.

“Emil,”

“Hm?”

“Can I, hear you sing sometimes?”

“Sure,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the rushed up story. I'm really getting behind with my other planned fics for emimike week. 
> 
> IF you're curious about the song: It's Give it Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande


End file.
